Beastly Love
by Errol's Feather
Summary: When Belle is closing up the library on Valentine's day she stumbles over Red, since neither has a date Belle invites Red over for dinner. RedBeauty story.


_**Author's Note :**_ This was originally planned to be posted on Valentine's this year, but it took more work then planned and I have been sick, so sorry for the delay.

* * *

 _ **Beastly Love**_

Belle was walking around the library, putting books back in their rightful places. It was nearing closing time and she didn't expect anyone else to be there. Usually people came earlier during the day, and since today was Valentine's day it was rarely anyone there at all. Still her heart almost made a jump when she rounded the corner where the Fairytales was kept and she saw Ruby by one of the shelves reading in one of the books.

It was not the first time she saw her there of course, the other brunette had come in from time to time to check out books. At least before she went to Oz, it was only the recent moth or so Belle had learned she had been back. She had checked out a book or two but they hadn't really had a change to talk. Between Rumple and Gideon, and running this dusty old library she hadn't had much time to spare. She rather not think about Gideon though, it just upset her.

The young librarian sighed deeply before she said, "I am soon closing up."

The young wolf didn't even have to turn to know she was there. Her wolf senses was always on alert, not to mention she smelled Belle's perfume of lavender and roses.

"Fair enough, I can finish this at home," Ruby said and closed the book.

"Wait, at home, you don't have a date on Valentine's day either?" Belle was a bit surprised. After all before going to Oz Ruby had seemed to be a flirt, and she was sure that she would have men lined up by the gate.

A hoarse laugh escaping the other woman as she said, "No, if anything I escaped here after what felt like a dozen men tried their luck at the Rabbit Hole. Some just can't take a hint."

"I know right, I had that too, after Rumple and I ended it, I got offers, they seem to think all bets are off, just because we are not together," Belle rolled her eyes.

"Don't you hate it when they grab you by the hip or slap your ass walking pass," Ruby Red let out a huff of annoyance.

"I really do, I mean what even make that think that is okay," Belle shook her head in dismay making a face.

Ruby laughed a little saying, "So you and Rumple ?"

"It's complicated, once I saw a man behind the beast, now all I see is a beast, he has done so many wrongs, the draw was his mother taking Gideon, he grew too fast. I can't even think about it without making my heart ache. And the worst thing is that I know he most likely can and will kill Emma," she took a breath, adding, "And you and Dorothy, I heard she was your true love."

"Sometimes love is not enough, not even true, I mean we had our moments, but in the end we were too different, and I missed Granny and my friends here, we still keep in touch though," she said with a soft smile.

"What hope is it for us when true love doesn't even make it. You would think that David and Snow at least had it together, but she's been in here a lot lately, and don't tell anyone, but she had borrowed a lot of those how to spike up the relationship books after birth," Belle shook her head.

Ruby Red couldn't help but laugh, saying, "Really, so the magic vanish when you get a kid, I am so glad I never had cubs, when you put it that way."

"Really, well it's not too late for you if you find someone and still want it, you are in your twenties right?" Belle nudged her with a small laugh.

"Close, early thirties to be fair, and I suppose so. Did you by the way know I am not the only wolf in town, there is a small pack of three male wolves," she rolled her eyes.

"With all the people here I am not surprised, I take it they are not your types?" Belle treaded carefully.

"If they were after more than one thing, they might have been, but they only want to get laid, I sadly senses that that thing a lot with men, wolves or regular. I am not just a piece of meat, even if I at times like to play," said Ruby with a frustrated huff.

"I can totally get that, but Ruby, before you went to Oz, you did seem like a flirt, and as you say you like to play. Did it ever occur to you that some of the men you have flirted with might have felt the same way?" Belle again traded carefully looking at her.

" Come to think of it I know you must be right, I could have acted differently," she nodded, looking down in the floor, holding the book close to her body.

Belle couldn't help but to find her cute, she looked like a shy girl at that very moment, and suddenly an idea came to mind. She took a deep breath saying, "Listen since both doesn't seem to be doing something, how about I lock up here, and then you can come over to my place for dinner in a couple of hours?"

"You sure, I mean I didn't want to cause you some extra trouble or anything," the wolf nibbled on her lower lip.

"I am sure, it would be nice to have company for a change," she looked at her wrist watch, it was nearing 6 pm, "Shall we say eight or is that for late for you ?"

"Eight is fine, I'll leave to let you lock up," Ruby said and hurried out of there, without checking out the book. Belle shook her head, writing it down as soon as she got back to her desk, just to be on the safe side. Not that it mattered Ruby always handed in her books in time.

* * *

Ruby was going through her closet, throwing aside everything she owned out on her bed, nothing in there she felt like wearing. This was hopeless. She now wished she had a neutral dress of some kind. She looked at her phone, who could have anything her size on so short notice. Snow, would she would even be home at this hour, it couldn't hurt to try, she dialed her number in any case. Only moments later she heard Snow's cheerful voice say, "Hi Red, what is going on?"

"Uhm I am invited to dinner and I don't have anything to wear, mind if I look through your closet, we are kind of the same size right ?" Red asked, hoping she was home.

"We used to be before Neal, and I would love to help, but I am out, you can always try Emma though, she has a spare key to the apartment," Snow suggested.

"Oh okay, thanks, talk later," she said, hanging up, dialing Emma's number, hoping she wasn't out with Hook. Although chances was great considering the day. Sure enough Emma soon picked up saying, "Hi Red, what's up ?"

"Uhm, I just talked to your mom and she said you had a spare key to the apartment. I am going to dinner in not long and I need an outfit, I thought she might have something since we are the same size," she quickly explained.

"And you want to go with moms wardrobe, tell you what meet me down at Granny's in ten and I will help you, I think I have something that will fit," said Emma and hung up.

Ruby shook her head and sighed, it couldn't be any worse than what she already had on, a torn pair of jeans and red shirt. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out.

* * *

Belle was working on a green salad when the doorbell rang. She smiled, and dried her hands on the apron she was wearing over her outfit. She was wearing a black skirt and a blue top. Her black heels clicked against the floor as she went to open. She smiled when she saw Ruby outside wearing a red pencil skirt and a white blouse with yellow flowers on, she wore matching red heels and her regular black letter jacket. She was even holding a bouquet of flowers. Red smiled as she held them up towards Belle, "Granny taught me to always bring something when you are asked for dinner."

"Thank you, they are lovely, please come inside," said Belle and stepped aside. Ruby nodded and stepped inside her apartment, hanging her jacket on a nearby hanger. She smiled a bit shyly at Belle saying, "Something smells good."

"I am making a beef casserole, so I do hope you are hungry as a wolf," Belle joked, making the other woman laugh. Red nodded following her into the kitchen where Belle found a wase for the flowers and put them on the table where it was set for two. She gestured for Ruby Red to sit which she quickly did. Belle finished up with the salad and put it down on the table also, along with the casserole and some freshly baked bread. She smiled at Ruby offering, "A glass of wine?"

"Yes, please," she nodded as she dragged in the essense of smells coming from the food.

Belle poured two glasses, giving one to Red before she sat down and left the bottle on the table, encouraging Ruby Red to help herself, which she did and she soon did herself thereafter. Once Red had eaten some bites she said, "This is delicious."

"Thanks you," Belle replied, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You were an only child yes?" Ruby asked, figuring since this was a kind of first date, it couldn't hurt to get to know her better.

"Actually I was youngest of three, I had two brothers, older, Johan, and Oscar that died in the oager wars, along with my mother," she smiled at the memory of them, before she returned the question, "What about you ?"

"I grew up believing my parents were dead to protect me. I later learned my mom Anita was a wolf that killed my father and then lived with a pack. I had brothers and sister wolves, well half and half, but well that life it wasn't for me. I killed my mother to protect Snow," she sighed heavily.

"I am sorry, is being a wolf hard?" Belle asked, sympathy in her voice now.

"Sometimes, but I manage you know, mostly because I have to," she answered smiling. She looked down in her food as she continued to eat.

Belle had never thought about how hard it would be to keep the wolf inside. Of course she had seen Rumple struggle with himself, but he always went for the darker side, he could no longer be trusted she knew. With Ruby Red it seemed that she had chosen her lighter and more human side and stuck to that. She smiled at her, saying, "I am not afraid of you, not even when you turn into a wolf, because I know, unlike Rumple you would have stop before it was too late. I know you can control yourself before you rip me apart unlike him. You are not woman or wolf, Red, you are them both and have found a way to make that work in harmony. I respect you so much because of it and I find it admirable."

"You…you do?" Red turned to look at her with her shiny green eyes.

"I do," she nodded, adding, "So how is the book going?"

"It's coming, I read a little when I got back, I find it interesting to read about this world's take of the big bad wolf. By the descriptions, it seems more than a he than a she, but well descriptions aren't bad…" she sighed heavily.

"I would agree on that, I've seen you as a wolf, and you may be big, but not all bad, trust me I've been with the baddest monster, Rumple and been locked up by the Queen for years. You are a kitten in comparison," she said with a soft laugh.

"Why Belle, if I hadn't known any better I would have said you were flirting with me," said Ruby Red and winked at her.

"Maybe I am," Belle blushed shyly focusing on her food. Red smiled at her as she did the same, finishing up her portion. Ruby Red didn't even need to ask if Belle was interested, her wolf senses could tell she was by the scents she sent out. She found that she didn't mind it at all.

Once they were done eating Belle suggested to take the dessert in the livingroom, on which Ruby Red agreed and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Soon after Ruby came with two plates with brownies and ice cream and put them on the table, before she went to get a bottle of dessert wine. She poured two glasses, then sat down. Ruby took the plate with the cake and started to eat, letting out a sound of satisfaction as it practically melted on her tongue.

The young librarian smiled pleased as she started to eat also, looking at Red with shiny eyes saying, "You look really beautiful tonight, Red."

"Thank you, so do you," Ruby Red blushed modesty.

"I am glad you came, this day is hard for me, with all that is going on lately, I didn't need to be reminded of the fact I am alone," said she with a sigh. She took another bite of her cake.

"I know what that is like," she leaned to press a kiss against her cheek for support.

Belle smiled, feeling almost hypnotized by her as she carefully cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips. The taste of chocolate, ice and Red herself was intoxicating, all she wanted was more of her sweetness. Ruby somehow managed to set her plate down, cupping one of Belle's cheek with one hand, placing the other by the back of her head. She let out of a soft sound into the kiss, surprised that Belle's lips were so much softer than Dorothy's. Not to mention the taste of Belle somehow seemed much sweeter. She gave more into the kiss, caressing her tongue with her own in every way she could.

As the kiss broke Red looked at the other woman a little flushed. She looked at Belle that blushed shyly, not sure if she planned the kiss or not. She at that very moment couldn't help to find the librarian stunning. Her heart was beating so fast. It felt like it had a long time ago with Peter, all she wanted to do was to keep on kissing her, and so she leaned in for another kiss, which was gladly met by Belle.

Red let her fingers trail through her hair as she deepened her kiss, smiling into it. She could hear Belle let out a small moan, making her hand go from her cheek to up on of her breasts atop of the fabric. Belle arched into her hand, breaking the kiss whispering, "Do you want to go further than kissing?"

"I do, but I am unsure of it being right to do it on our first date," she bit her lower lip a little.

"Aww you are too cute when you are shy, you know that, we can just cuddle you know," said Belle and pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"That would be nice," said the wolf, kissing her lips gently, this was much better, not feeling pressured to do something she wasn't ready for. She didn't know why thought as she would normally be all over her. She figured maybe she was so into Belle that she was afraid to screw it up. Still she returned the kiss and took her time caressing her tongue yet again with her own, her hands carefully massaged her breast on top of the clothing. Belle moaned lightly as she returned the favor without any complaints from Ruby Red.

* * *

Red wasn't sure how she had ended up in Belle's bed, she assumed that somewhere by emptying the bottle of dessert wine, watching pointless things on the screen, and making up, they had moved there. She was sure they hadn't gone all the way though, both still wearing underwear. Now it was early morning and Belle was sleeping half on top of her, she found she didn't mind it at all. Even if she let out some sounds in her sleep, the big bad wolf found her adorable. Her hand lightly caressed along her almost naked backside. She pressed a kiss into her dark, wavy strands.

Belle stirred before her light blue eyes fluttered open and she looked at her, saying, "Good morning, my wolf."

"Good morning, beautiful," said Red, beaming at her, not even sure when they fell asleep.

"Did you sleep okay?" Belle requested, wanting her guest to be comfortable in her bed.

"The best, its been a while since I've been this comfy," she pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Good, thank you for last night, it was the best Velentine's day I've had in years," said the other woman with a great smile.

"Likewise and you are welcome. Remember what we talked about last night, do you want me to talk to Gideon or try ?" Red offered, knowing Belle was frustrated she could not get through to her son.

"I am afraid that if you do, it will get worse and he will go to whatever plan he has sooner," sighed Belle, how could this have gotten so messed up.

"I will tread carefully and well I am a wolf, I might not be magical but I could stop him otherwise," Ruby Red looked at her with tender eyes.

"I trust you, if you feel it will help do it, if you have to use your wolf side do it, you can't do worse than Rumple and I," she pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Ruby Red returned it before she whispered, "I should…get up, not that I want to leave, but my shift starts soon, maybe you could come by if it's not to busy at the library."

"I will try at least, maybe we could have another date this Friday, you pick the time and place and let me know?" hope in her voice as she moved so Ruby could get out of bed.

"Sure thing, looking forward to it already," she said, giving her one last kiss before she got up and got dressed. She smiled as she turned fully dressed saying, "See you later my beaty."

"And you, my wolfy beast," said Beauty blowing her a kiss as Ruby Red slowly left her apartment. As the door fell shut she fell back down in her bed, a smile graced her lips as she thought about the night before, the taste of Ruby Red still on her lips.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story , would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
